The New Orleans Chronicles
by Bellefish2000
Summary: When old friends go missing, Harry and Ginny head to New Orleans to investigate. They soon find themselves being sucked into an underground world of Voodoo.


Necromancy

Prologue

It was a love potion gone wrong, the first time Acia had risen a man from the dead. Acia soon discovered she had a knack for rising the dead from their graves; necromancy became her calling card.

She and a few others in her group were real wizards . They however, had a few non-magic folk at their disposal who could perform voodoo rituals despite being non-magical. Acia often used these people in her rituals. However, for this ritual she felt it was important to use another witch that she didn't have to guide as much. There were many wizards, who had disbanded from the regular wizarding world. They instead chose to practice voodoo hidden from everyone - magical and non-magical alike. _It was the perfect rouse, _she thought. Voodoo was something magic that the non-magic folk engaged in, that most wizards thought of as a joke. Naturally, they were able to hide in plain sight, but did however create their own magical places. For example, the cemetery she now stood in- or as they called it The Zombie Garden. Hidden behind the city's main cemetery, obstructed from view of outside wizards and non-magic people who were not privy to it.

Acia wiped the dirt off her watch to check the time and cursed under her breath. _Where the hell is she? I told her to be here 5 minutes ago. _Looking at the nearest grave, she shook her head. Acia did not want to imagine what would happen, if Zambia didn't show up soon.

At that moment, Acia heard the loud creaking of the iron gate and stood quickly, just in case it was someone other than who she was waiting on coming through the gate. She sighed when she saw the tall olive skinned woman appear before her.

"You're late, Zambia!" said Acia, letting out her breath. "Now come, we have work to do!"

"I know I am sorry, but…" Zambia began, but Acia cut her off.

"-Tell me later." Acia tossed her a bag of salt. "I need you to spread it around," she explained, pointing to ten graves.

Acia began to mumble an incantation under her breath as Zambia circled the graves with salt, rolling her eyes as as she went. Acia placed black candles on the tombs of the graves and when the salt was placed, she and Zambia lit them with a sage wand. Acia grabbed a handful of black powder from a bag next to her and blew it over the plots as she and Zambia hummed in unison. They closed their eyes, raising their hands and heads to the sky. They hummed in perfect harmony, their voices carrying to all points of the cemetery. They grew louder and louder as the earth began to quake. The graves shifted as hands rose from the Earth, bringing bodies with them. Both women opened their eyes, matching grins plastered across their faces, as ten zombies pulled themselves from the earth and stood before them.

Chapter 1

Harry pulled fresh rolls from the oven and placed them where his family sat at the dinner table. Ginny chatted away about her day, which had involved spending time with Mrs. Weasley; their teenage children talked amongst themselves. He and Ginny were both retired from the Ministry- but the word "retired" applied in name only. Ginny continued to be a journalist, and Harry took oddball jobs here and there as a private investigator, occasionally being contracted by the Ministry.

"You know I love my mum," said Ginny, placing her napkin in her lap, "but I really wish she would stop being critical in how I choose to raise my children."

The children were too busy flinging rolls and mashed potatoes at each other to hear their parents complaining about their grandmother.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny and pulled a roll from the bowl. He raised an eyebrow at James who was positioned to sling peas at Albus, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

James catching his father's eye, began to lower his spoon full of peas. As soon as Harry's back was turned, however, the peas were flung across the table, missing his brother by mere inches.

"When is she going to learn that we are going to raise our children the way we see fit," Harry muttered. "They aren't dead. They're perfectly well-adjusted. What is she worried about?"

James flung a gob of mashed potatoes into Albus' eye causing his sister Lily to giggle. Albus wiped the potatoes away, all the while glaring at James. Their parents merely went on about their conversation, as if nothing were happening.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's probably worried about her only daughter not being_ exactly_ like her." She took a roll from Harry. "She had seven kids. Naturally she knows what's best for ours."

Harry turned his head just as an old grey owl rushed in through their kitchen window. He felt a familiar flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach. The owl was carrying a letter that appeared to be labeled urgent and confidential- and addressed to Harry. Pulling the letter from the birds beak, Harry tore it open and read its contents.

"What is that?" Ginny asked watching Harry. Their three children stopped chattering and throwing food at each other and were now staring at their parents.

"What's going on?" Albus asked, noticing the look on his father's face, as he looked over the letters contents again.

"I have to go to the Ministry." Harry tucked the letter in his pocket. "It's about Luna and Rolf."

"Are they ok, are they hurt? Lily looked at her father with a frown on her face.

James sat silently looking from one parent to the other.

Ginny furrowed her brow in concern, "Harry, what's happened?" her stomach dropped as she pulled her napkin off her lap and placed it on the table.

Harry sank back down into his chair, not speaking a word as his face twisted into sadness.

"Harry?! Is Luna, ok?" Ginny pressed, she turned to her children gesturing them to leave the room. All three looked rather annoyed and began to protest loudly.

"Leave now!" Ginny said sharply. "Your father and I need to talk."

All three Children grumbled under their breaths, "we want to know, too." Albus scowled.

"I wasn't done eating." Lily whined folding her arms and kicking the table leg.

"It's our Aunt Luna." James huffed. "Why can't we know too?"

Ginny looking rather annoyed, turned to her children and pointed towards the door. "Get! Don't make me tell you again." she said sternly.

All three stomped out the door, complaining loudly as they went. One or two of them made an attempt to use an extendable ear to listen in outside the door, both of which Ginny promptly blasted away.

"It doesn't say, much here", Harry told her. "It just says that the Scamanders were chasing a rare creature they caught wind of in the States. Some of their correspondence back to the ministries were a bit telling. They have since lost contact with them."

Ginny, took a deep breath and lowered her head. "Does the Ministry think they are dead?" she asked in a small voice."

"They don't know, Ginny. The letter just states that they have not heard from them in an while." he tells her. "They sent Aurors in, but they turned up nothing. Some Aurors have gone missing too.

They are hoping for me to go undercover, they want as much discretion as possible."

At this, Ginny jumped up from the table. "I am going with you." She caught his eye. "I know you don't want me to get involved, but I am going whether you like it or not."

Harry sighed. "Gin…"

"No, Harry we are not doing this. I am coming and that's final!" she asserted.

"Don't you have work here to be done?" he asked

"No!" I haven't picked up any yet but, your case sounds huge, I can help with it. The kids go back to school soon, there is no need for me to stay here. Most of my work can be done anywhere anyways, as long as I can send a post before my deadline." she said, the flush rising with anger in her face.

"What if we don't get back in time, what if something happens to you?" Harry said, still trying to push the issue, knowing that it was pointless. He knew he could never stop her from doing what she wanted.

Ginny looked hurt at that. "What if something happened to you?" she huffed, "and I wasn't there and I could have helped you. And Luna… Harry Luna is my friend too. I want to help, I can help."

Harry stopped arguing with her, it was no use "It's fine that you want to go, but the head of the DMLE, doesn't want anyone but me there, if you go nobody can know you're there. It looks as if I'll be heading to the The States." Harry pulled out the letter again.

"No," said Ginny. "It looks like _we_ are going to The States." She reached her hand out for the letter.

Harry sighed giving her the letter and called out to his children in the next room. "You three will be alright alone for a few moments, won't you?"

"Sure Dad, we won't burn the house down." James told him. Walking back into the kitchen with his two siblings in tow. He waggled his eyebrows at Albus, who groaned and pinched his forehead. Lily merely smirked behind James's back.

Harry turned back to Ginny and gestured towards the fireplace. "We need to go now, it's urgent. It will be explained when we get there."

Ginny tucked herself under Harry's invisibility cloak as she and Harry entered the Ministry. It had been awhile since either had stepped foot in the place; she'd forgotten how crowded it was. She and Harry pushed through the hordes of people and onto the elevator, where Harry pressed the button to take them to the second floor. It too was crammed with people, and Ginny found herself stepping all over Harry to avoid the bad-smelling wizard on her right. For fear of losing the cloak, she gripped it and Harry as tightly as she could. The elevator whipped from side to side as it traveled down to the Department of Magical Law.

Head Auror Jonah lenti with DMLE Head Austaire Headle and Deputy Jeeves were sitting in an empty courtroom when Harry entered with Ginny hidden under his invisibility cloak.

"Finally, took you long enough, Potter," the Deputy huffed. "Was beginning to wonder if you were going to show."

Harry rolled his eyes at the Deputy and turned to face the Headle instead . "I've read the contents of the letter, but you give little information."

"As stated in the letter, Mr. Potter, the president of MACUSA tells me that two famous magizoologists have gone missing," Headle said, handing Harry some files. "I am told they sent people in, but they have yet to return. They fear they're all dead, based off the information we have received," he added gravely. "It was important to not give too many details in the letter, just in case it was intercepted. The rest of the details are in those files."

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked to Harry for a bit of optimism all the while trying to push the sickly feeling from her stomach. Harry squeezed her hand beneath the cloak; he needed the comfort as much as she did. Sighing, Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder to view the open file in his hand.

"I thought about sending some of our own Aurors in," Head Auror Lenti told Harry. "However, the MACUSA president specifically ask for you to come to the States." He handed the DMLE head yet another file, which he read.

"It appears as if, the last known whereabouts of the Scamander were in a city called New Orleans in the State of Louisiana," Headle explained, handing Harry the last file. "That is where you will begin your investigation. The MACUSA president will be expecting you early tomorrow. You should probably head out tonight." He rose from his chair. The Head Auror and Deputy followed in behind him.

Deputy Jeeves stopped short of the door. "One more thing, Mr. Potter. This is a confidential matter. You are not to share with others, and no one can go with you."

Ginny pulled the cloak off, as her and Harry walked out of the courtroom. she hooked onto his arm as they walked down the hallway to the elevator "It looks like we are going to New Orleans and just in time for Mardi Gras too. I've always wanted to go there. They have a rich history!"

"Well we are there for an investigation," Harry said as he looked down at Ginny who was clearly excited, "I think we can see a few sights while we are there."

Chapter 2

The street was covered in swarms of people. Many were hanging from and standing in balconies holding large horn-shaped cups with swirly straws, some that held beer in them. Others held a hard liquor, or some fruity cocktail. There were people dancing and shouting. Many people were throwing beads onto the balconies to women who bared their tits to men and women in the streets. Jazz music poured out onto the street from every angle. Smoke drifted about from many places causing a brown haze to linger in the musky air. A strong smell of marijuana permeated the street.

Ginny lazily held on to Harry's arm as she looked about in awe of the scene before her. "See Harry, isn't it amazing!"

Harry merely smiled at his wife, feeling as if he were floating. Many arrays of color floated past his vision. He was glad he brought her to New Orleans with him. He could not even imagine leaving her behind in England alone, while he was gone for however long he might be here. Especially with the kids away at school for the rest of the year. Of course, he felt she could be helpful in some way, too; he'd always thought she would make a good partner in crime. It was what she wanted, too. Harry would do anything for Ginny,maybe even murder if he were pushed. She looked up at him, her brown eyes shimmering in the sunlight. Harry leaned in and kissed her nose.

"So… what'd you want to do first." He pulled her closer.

Ginny grinned from ear-to-ear and without hesitation, she said, "I want to flash my titties for some beads."

Harry looked at her, winking, but merely gave her a nudge of encouragement. Harry knew is wife well, they have been married for many years and he was used to her tricks by now.

Ginny punched him in the arm and scoffed at him. "I just wanted to see how you would react to that"

"Oh… well. Hmm I thought it was a bit funny honestly. I didn't think you wanted to, but you said you wanted to try something new, so…" he said, with a gleam in his eye.

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. "Harry, I wouldn't show anyone but _you_ my tits, you right proper arse."

"I know that, I was only going along with your little joke." Harry rubbed his side, Ginny still hanging from his arm, and meandered across the street to an open door that had people crowding about. Harry caught a whiff a cajun food and his mouth watered with hunger.

"Mmmh, let's eat first," Ginny suggested pulling Harry towards the open door, allowing her nose to guide them. "Hmmm…"

"Great minds think alike." Harry followed Ginny in. They decided to seat themselves in a booth near the window, and were automatically greeted by a waitress who promptly took their orders. Ginny looked out the window watching the scene in the streets. There was a low mist hanging in the air as the sun began to set. But the people did not start to move from the street. Instead, more people arrived.

The waitress brought them their food and drinks and disappeared into the crowd. Jazz music played loudly from speakers above their heads. Ginny felt a bit delirious, smiling from ear to ear, looking at the twinkle in her husband's eye, as she wolfed down her cajun chicken. She noted that Harry's eyes were looking a bit red, _almost as if he were stoned_. The smile left her face as she looked about the room. Ginny noticed some people in the crowd were wearing weird masks, or so she thought. _You're Just seeing things._ She rubbed her bleary eyes, suddenly finding her hands to be of great importance. She held them in front of her and waved them back in forth in what seemed like slow motion. Ginny gazed out the window again, squinting her eyes at what she thought was a weird figure in the distance. She shook her head and blinked. _No, no I am just seeing things..._

"Harry!" Ginny said, her voice sounding loud in her own hears. "I think… something's not right. I feel funny." She began to giggle, squinting at Harry's moving mouth. She knew he was talking, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She noticed him smiling lazily, with eyes half-closed, as he placed money on the table. Then Harry stood up, and nearly face-planted into it. Ginny tried to contain her uncontrollable laughter as he adjusted himself, holding out a hand for her to take. They both stumbled back out onto the street, giggling like fools as they went.

On the other side of Bourbon Street, two cloaked figures watched them as they stumbled, arm in arm, from the bar onto the sidewalk. The figures followed the couple, staying as far back as possible, both hissing in hushed whispers. No one paid them any mind as the two cloaked figures pushed their way through the crowd. They followed the couple down a side street, listening to them laughing loudly at each other, the man catching her as the woman tried to fall; he nearly toppled over. They stopped in front of a hotel for a moment, gazing at each other with wide stupid grins, appearing to being holding one another up. The man leaned in for a deep kiss before guiding her in to the hotel lobby. The cloaked figures stood, watching them from a narrow alley before disappearing into the night.


End file.
